The present invention relates to a device for skinning small animals and in particular to a device for suspending small animals by the legs while the animal is being skinned.
Many small game skinning devices and methods are known in the art. The following patents are relevant because they show either devices used in the skinning of animals or hanging devices in general: U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,027,335; 1,311,779; 1,561,109; 2,441,051; 3,137,030; 3,188,130; 3,623,187; Des. 168,074 and Des. 257,665.